Curse of the Plushie
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A Poocheyena-morph is turned into a plushie by Mew, cursed to only be himself at the full moon. Everything is not as Bleak as it seems... M for LEMONs. Pokephilia. No like, no read. May be turned into a full length story, in which case i may need OCs.
1. Plushified

_Random idea based on a RP that randomly happened. SMUTSMUTSMUT.  
Don't like, Don't read. Capiche?_

Disclaimer-Don't own pokemon. Wolfie belongs to Wolvesatyourdoor, my favourite-little-brother-I-never-had.

Curse of the Plushie

Wolfie sighed.

The Poocheyena pokemorph was deeply, deeply bored. After all, there wasn't much to do out in the forest, especially so late at night.

Something pink flashed in the trees.

Wolfie's eyes widened.

It couldn't be.

It was.

Mew, walking along the path.

Wait, walking? Didn't Mew hover?

He grinned.

He couldn't miss a chance like this.

As Mew walked past the bush he was in he held out a leg, tripping the powerful kitten over.

She collapsed and landed flat on her face.

* * *

"What!"  
"Who dares?" shouted Mew, jumping to her feet in a flash.

She saw some leaves rustling, and darted into the bush, returning with a Poocheyena morph, held by the tail.

"You attacked ME! MEW!" she yelled at him, furious.

"It was just a joke…" whimpered Wolfie.

"….then the punishment should be something amusing, no?" said Mew.  
Wolfie gulped.  
"How about… plushification?" said Mew sweetly.  
"Oh no! Not plushification!" started Wolfie in terror. "What's that?"

"Simple. I turn you into a sentient plushie. No moving, just thinking. Hmm, maybe only conscious when someone's awake within ten metres?" said Mew, planning out the punishment aloud. "Maybe let you go back to normal at the full moon… cliché, but, oh well. Yes, that should do." she finished.

She pointed one paw at Wolfie, and a pink glow engulfed him.

He vanished, a cuddly toy of a Poocheyena morph falling to the floor.

_LET ME OUT! _screamed Wolfie, silently.

Mew glowed for a second, vanishing and reappearing as a pink haired girl of around sixteen. She picked up the Wolfie-plushie, giggling.

She vanished, teleporting away.

* * *

A few miles away, in a small town, she appeared again.

She walked out of them small alleyway, seemingly looking for someone, waiting for someone.

She found them.

"Hey! Jess?" she asked, smiling brightly.

A girl stopped. She had long, cascading, golden-brown hair, and a complexion almost the same colour as her hair. Tall, incredibly pretty and perfectly shaped, about nineteen years old.

If Wolfie had been able to move his jaw would have dropped.

"Do I know you?" she asked, slightly confused.  
"Not really, but I have a present for you. I heard you _like _pokemon a lot, especially morphs and the like, so I got you this." said Mew, holding out the Wolfie-plushie.

The girl, Jess, took him, smiled, a dazzling smile, and said.  
"Thanks! That's really nice. If he was real, I'd…" she stopped.

Mew smiled.  
"I understand."  
She winked at Wolfie, before walking away.

* * *

Wolfie was surprised as Jess carried him into her house. Her mother was there, awake, not telling her off, even though it was, what, one in the morning?

She just greeted her and suggested she go to bed, which Jess readily agreed to, climbing some stairs to her room.

Inside, there were the normal things you might expect in any girls room, as well as several pokemon related posters, and a very large mirror covering almost an entire wall.

Jess put Wolfie down on a table.

He sighed to himself. He was probably just going to get left here…

Jess closed the curtains, and started undressing in front of the mirror, taking off her skirt, and her top, and then, much to Wolfie's surprise, her bra and panties. She turned, walking towards her bed.

He stared at her, knowing that there was no way she could notice.

She pulled back the duvet, bending over to reach it, Wolfie getting a perfect view of her perfect ass.

She turned, picking up Wolfie and getting into the bed, holding him close to her naked body.

_Now this I could get used to. _Thought Wolfie.

* * *

About two weeks had passed.

Wolfie was starting to work out how her life went. She seemed to come back very early in the mornings at least four times a week, sleeping at an earlier time normally. Wolfie had seen her mother many times, but she was often out late as well. Only once had he seen who he supposed was her father, who had come in and made a great show of giving her a very enthusiastic hug and asking her how she was.  
Once or twice Wolfie had been slightly embarrassed, and even more interested to see her enjoying herself with some 'toys'.

Wolfie had been desperately waiting for this night.

According to his calculations, tonight was the full moon.

* * *

That night, Jess returned home from work, or school, Wolfie didn't know which, as normal.

The sun had just fallen, the moon not yet risen.

She was starting to undress as the rays of the moon entered her room.

A burst of energy ran through Wolfie's body, as he collapsed forwards onto the carpet.

Fully undressed, Jess whirled around and saw him, her eyes widening.

She walked over, helping him up.

Wolfie almost fainted at what she said after helping him up.  
"Wanna make out?"

Wolfie just about managed to nod once, before it clicked and he nodded properly, furiously.

She pulled him onto the bed, dragging him on top of her. And he definitely was not complaining.

She kissed him, one hand on the back of his head stroking the fur on it, her other hand holding onto his erection, which she caressed, pulling towards her.

He entered her, Wolfie giving a low growl of pleasure, Jess only showing a satisfied smile. He started to push into her, quickly reaching a rhythm, growling louder each time as he pushed deeper and faster, losing himself in the primal sensation.

Jess was now starting to show her enjoyment, moaning in pleasure, gasping in joy, pulling him closer into her, loving the feel of his fur on her skin.

Wolfie suddenly howled, and came into her.

She let out a long scream, coming as well.

They stayed there, holding onto each other, still locked together.

"Are you not worried? Disgusted? I mean, I'm a pokemon. And a plushie…" asked Wolfie.  
"Eh. I've always liked pokemon, and so what? You're not now." said Jess.  
"Won't you get in trouble for this?" he asked.  
"Please. My mum owns the town Daycare and Brothel combined. She lets me work there five days a week. If she wouldn't let me fuck a pokemon at home she'd be a real hypocrite. And my dad knows as well. He told me when I was fourteen that 'as long as I'm not under the same roof, do whatever I like'. So, I really don't care. Also, I'm pretty sure this is a dream." explained Jess.

"…ok then." said Wolfie, hugging her tighter.

They talked a bit more, but soon enough they both fell asleep, both holding tightly onto each other.

* * *

Morning. Jess woke up, tired.

She remembered, looking around desperately.

In her arms was a small plushie of a Poocheyena.  
"_Ah well._" she thought. "_So it was a dream._"

She looked down.

There was a drop of cum on her legs, and not hers.

"_Or not._"

* * *

A month later, Wolfie was eagerly awaiting the night.

Unfortunately, there was one problem.

Jess' father was visiting for the night.

Jess had started talking to him, knowing he understood even though he could not respond, and she'd warned him about her father's request that she do nothing under the same roof as him.

This gave Wolfie a problem. He'd been thinking of a way round it with all the power of his mind, for almost a week now.

He had nothing.

It was barely starting to get dark when the bedroom door opened, Jess walking in. There was another girl with her, aged maybe a year younger, with black hair in a ponytail, and a paler skin tone than Jess' bronze appearance. She also, was beautiful.

Could he get any luckier?

He noticed something. She was carrying what looked a lot like a morph plushie. A Flareon. There was something about its eyes.

_Nah._

_Not a chance._

_Had Mew really done that twice for the same village?_

_Nah._

_Really?_

_Wow. That's weird…_

"Why are we in here?" asked the girl. "And where's this guy you said you'd introduce me too? And why did you ask me to bring this plushie that I was given by some strange pink-haired girl?"

_Hmm. Maybe it was._

"Relax, Emily. I'll explain everything later." said Jess, shutting the curtains. "I'll wait 'til it's late. Like, midnight?"

The other girl sighed.

"Okay,"

They both stripped, and got into the bed.

_Oh come on, two hot girls a __**metre**__ away and __**I can't move**__._

* * *

"Emily!" hissed Jess. "Now will do."

She got up, and Emily groaned.

"Seriously! Do you wanna get some?" she asked.

Emily sat up.

Jess threw her a coat, put one on herself, over her otherwise naked body, and picked up Wolfie.

_Whatwhowhyhowwhen? How late is it? _he thought.

"Pick up that Flareon." asked Jess. "Come on!"

She opened the door, moving through it almost silently, Emily following her.

They travelled through the corridors, and then into a door Wolfie had never visited before.

There was a flight of stairs, a long one.

At the top it opened out into a large garden as big as the entire size of the house, with trees under a starry sky. The moon was hidden by a small cloud.

"Wow…" said Emily.

_Wow… _thought Wolfie.

Jess led them over to a corner of the garden, under a large tree by what was like a large, solid hedge on the edge of the house.

She sat under the tree.

"So where is he?" asked Emily.

"You'll see." smiled Jess.

A couple of minutes passed, and the cloud moved out of the way of the moon.

Wolfie felt a burst of energy, and he was him again.

He looked around properly.

The Flareon had come alive too.

Emily was staring at the two of them, confused. She broke into a smile.  
"No way is this really happening, but no way am I missing it."

She dropped her coat, as did Jess.

Wolfie looked towards the Flareon.

Jess sat on the ground, opening her legs very wide, Emily standing there, unsure what to do.

Wolfie walked forwards, pushing himself into Jess, her legs wrapping around him.

The Flareon ran to Emily, grabbing her, thrusting himself into her and pushing her to the floor, quickly, roughly, but still lovingly.

The two morphs started to push into the girls, faster and faster.

Emily started pulling the Flareon closer to her. Jess already had Wolfie as deep inside her as was possible.

Emily had been pulling on the Flareon harder as she got closer to her climax, before she let a wordless scream escape her, and she came.

She looked content, almost asleep.

The Flareon smiled, and stood up.

Jess smiled as well, wrapping her arms around Wolfie's neck, holding her legs tighter.

Wolfie stood up, Jess still wrapped around him, her ass hanging in the air.

The Flareon walked over, holding his arms around Jess, and pushing himself into her butt.

She screamed, and then moaned.

Both Wolfie and the Flareon pushed into Jess, harder and faster, until they all came.

* * *

Later, all of them in Jess' bed, they were talking.

"So, who are you?" they asked the Flareon.

"Name's Adam, threw a fireball at Mew for the fun of it, got turned into a plushie, got given to Emily, came here, did that, said this." he said, quickly, and gave a huge grin.

"Hmm…" said Jess. "I have an idea…"

_Yay! Done the Plushie oneshot!_

_Two questions._

_One, DO I CONTINUE THIS, as an actual PlotFic?_

_Two, if I do, Would anyone like to be in it? Pokemon knowledge not necessary. Please answer both questions in a REVIEW. Nya!_


	2. Free Girl

_I have enough OCs, thank you. However, __**ANYONE WHO SUBMITTED A CHARACTER, PLEASDE GIVE ME A DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER, the more detailed the better.**_

_Oh, and who do I know with a name sharing three letters with Naomi? (hugs them)  
Miss you._

Curse of the Plushie 2-Free Girl

Maybe a week later, Wolfie was in the adjoining building to the town daycare. Officially, it was a club. To the knowledge of everyone in the village older than twelve, it was a brothel, for all species, all ages, all persuasions. It was run by Jess' mother, Naomi.

Jess herself was currently dancing. Pole dancing.  
She was down to a skirt and panties, her breasts bouncing as she whirled around the pole, upside down and around, spiralling and spinning.

She was upright for a second, and the skirt fell off, to riotous applause.

Wolfie, a plushie, was currently in the corner, with a very good view.  
As he watched, Jess kicked her legs apart while hanging, her panties falling to the floor, giving everyone a perfect view of her entire body.

She went through her routine once more completely naked, and then stopped, dropping onto her feet perfectly.

There were whistles, catcalls, and offers of money.

She pointed at one of them, taking it up, going with the twenty tear old into a room, picking Wolfie up on the way.

"What's that?" asked the man.  
"Lucky charm." she lied, before lying back on a large, luxury bed.

The man shrugged, and shut the door, before stripping, his erection already large from watching her.

He sat on her stomach, his cock between her breasts, and then he put his hands on them, pushing the tits together and pushing through.  
She gave a moan of surprise, before stretching out her tongue, just managing to lick at the end of it.  
He groaned, thrusting harder and faster, until he came. His liquid spurted all over her face, and she licked her lips.

He grinned, standing, and stepping backwards, before sheathing himself in her.  
She gave a low scream of pleasure.  
Within minutes, he came. And only then, she came.

He rolled off of her, tired. He fell asleep, quickly enough.

Jessica waited for a minute, before gathering her belongings, which had been placed by the door, then picking up Wolfie and leaving through a different door.

There was a short group of other doors, and then she came out in a long corridor. Walking down it, she found a row of doors with keypads. Going to one, she keyed in a quick code, and entered.

A light flickered on above the door.

She set down Wolfie, and waited. The room was like a clearing in a forest, full of grass. Over at one end of the room was a metal bar, with a collar attached. In front of that was a black wall, and around the 'clearing' where three other walls, the opposite, of course, had a door.

Jessica walked over to it, before dropping to all fours, and then fastening the collar around her neck. It clicked, and as it did, the black wall brightened, becoming see-through, all except for a small, mechanical section.

In front of her was a bustling area.

In fact, she was in one of the pokemon breeding cubicles, and in front of her was the viewing area. People could look at all of the cubicles with occupants, and choose which one they wished to use for their pokemon.

Jessica bowed lower, allowing her body to fall behind her, her legs wide open, her expression meek.

So she didn't see who chose her. But, after maybe five minutes passed, something was pressed against the mechanical part of the glass.  
A pokeball.  
The red light was transferred through. Automatically, the glass darkened.

In the cubicle with her was a Typhlosion. He immediately saw her, and her meek posture, and his cock came out.  
He pushed roughly into her ass, and she screamed with dual emotion.

The Typhlosion set up a fast rhythm, pushing in roughly and quickly, and Jessica gasped, slowly, repeatedly, nonsensical from feeling, until she came.  
Her cum squirted all over the grass, and the Typhlosion only moved faster, until he came as well, squirting his load into her.

The Typhlosion promptly withdrew from her, and lay down upon the grass to sleep.  
Jessica too found herself drifting out of consciousness on the cool grass, the cold metal of the collar around her neck.

As that happened, Wolfie too fell asleep.

* * *

"Jessica? Wow, you never stop, do you…" came a voice.

Wolfie and Jessica both woke up, noticing that the Typhlosion was gone.

The speaker was a woman, wearing a neat black uniform, a shirt and a skirt. The skirt was short, the shirt low-cut. It made her look like a particularly professional slut.

Her name was Caroline. She was the second in charge of the breeding area.

"Hey Caroline." said Jessica. "Do you think you can let me out? I'm tired…"

Though Jessica had the code to enter, it needed someone from outside to open the door, and a card key was necessary to remove one of the collars.

"Actually, your mother went home." said Caroline. "And I left my keycard at home… looks like your going to have to sleep here, like a wild pokemon…"  
Jessica gave a shocked noise.  
"Sorry." said Caroline, with a grin that said just the opposite.

"You just like seeing me naked and with a collar and leash." said Jessica, annoyed.  
"Well, yes." said Caroline.

Jessica was still stuck in the position she had slept in. Her head stuck in a collar on a very short leash to a bar, she was unable to move much more than her head.

Caroline slipped her fingers into Jessica's cunt.  
The young girl could do nothing but squirm and moan.  
Caroline started pushing her fingers in and out, and within seconds she had slipped her other hand down her own skirt, and was pushing them inside of herself as well.  
She did this for maybe a minute, and stopped, slightly out of breath and flushed.

She licked her fingers.  
"Ok…" panted Jessica. "You had your fun. Can you let me go now?"  
"Well, I would." said Caroline. "But I really don't have my keycard. Night."

She fiddled with the leash, forcing it to give her a little more leeway, and then left.  
Jessica groaned.  
She lay down in a more comfortable position, and tried to sleep.

Wolfie of course was still in the corner, his metaphorical eyes wide open.  
This had been a GOOD day for him.

* * *

_Lulz. Plot will begin soon, but I need character descriptions. I already have one from XGeegX, but the rest of you…_


End file.
